No more
by HinataWeasley
Summary: 2. No, arriba no.
1. No more

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sí, otro KibaNabi de mi parte, no puedo resistirlo. ¡Pero finalmente me salió tan cortito como yo quería! :D_

_Del alma, sip. Estaba escribiendo otra cosa, pero me salió esto._

* * *

><p>No more<p>

.

.

.

No se dicen nada, solo hacen el amor. Porque solo existen caricias.

_Sin _palabras. Aunque "sin", implica que hay algo. Algo que no se dicen, algo que solo pasa cuando se miran.

Podría ser… que con el tiempo que llevan así, ella le reprochara que la edad no es impedimento para estar juntos; pero solo le rodea el cuello y lo besa, con su joven cuerpo pegado al de él. Porque no parece importante.

_Solo importa perderse en placer. _

Él le preguntaría qué motivos tiene ella para querer hacer tal cosa con él, siendo tan joven; pero no lo hace. _Es intrascendente. _Solo recorre su estrecha espalda desnuda, y la atrae en un abrazo.

Porque sus corazones laten desenfrenados en un acto que va mucho más allá de lo sexual, y sus labios finalmente se abren para regalarse un jadeante "te amo", en medio de tantas caricias y sensaciones que les nublan la razón.

No necesitan decírselo con palabras, porque no hay nada qué decir. Es sexo y nada más.


	2. Palabras

_Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza darle continuidad a esta "historia", a excepción de cuando hice mis únicas dos publicaciones en este 2014 y pensé que serían tan cortas que su lugar sería aquí y no como historias por sí mismas. _

_Pero bueno, esto no excedió las mil palabras así que, cuantitativamente, no es... bueno, no llena mis requisitos personales para merecer una publicación aparte. Además, la temática es similar al anterior, así que... En fin, en resumen, como no tengo en mente nada parecido a una colección de "momentos" ni "drabbles" para esto, no tiene formato tal (nombrando o numerando los capítulos), y la continuidad será puramente circunstancial. _

_So, enjoy._

_Edito: al parecer, ya va habiendo un poco de formato y sí excedió las mil palabras, pero bueno, no voy a borrarlo y subirlo de nuevo aparte._

* * *

><p>Palabras<p>

.

.

.

No, arriba no.

No es que fuera insegura de su cuerpo, no es que se cansara del requerimiento físico propicio, o le faltaran habilidades sexuales; y es que de hecho, gracias al ensayo y error de numerosas y no calculadas ocasiones ejecutadas en dicha posición, había logrado la maestría del control, el punto exacto de su propio roce —buscarlo, sucumbir eventualmente al conocido camino, le creaba la aclamada tensión exquisita—, y la dirección del monte en el desencadenado movimiento, ese justo lugar donde le gustaba que él eyaculara placenteramente dentro suyo, aunque el látex le impidiese alguna comprobación cuantitativa, y no lo supiera más que por el dejarse ir, solo, egoísta, ascendiente, a su macho placer transfigurado en las extenuadas facciones afiladas de su rostro, tan enigmáticas en las ocasiones en que mantenía su boca cerrada.

No es que no le gustara ser observada, que Kiba la besara con la solemnidad con la que besaría la supremacía de una diosa, desde debajo de ella. Pero le gustaba… la cercanía… No perderse detalle del ridículo desafío con que la miraba durante la penetración en otras posiciones, la forma en que se burlaba de ella con besos que jamás podía predecir; su intento de devolverle el complaciente factor sorpresa. Pero cuando ella estaba arriba, en instantes críticos sin apellido, Kiba le observaba los pechos trémulos lleno de libido, lleno de la tensión trabajosa y de una oscura impotencia de penetrarla él en ese mismo instante. Y a pesar de la pista tan estúpidamente insinuante de ese diminuto detalle, Hanabi tardó en darse cuenta de la no tan pequeña discordancia estética que no la dejaba ser completamente, mientras ella estaba arriba.

Arriba no, porque no le gustaba notar el intermitente salto de sus pechos, frenéticos sin control, sin medida ni dirección y mucho menos sin gracia alguna.

Cuando, mediante gestos lo conllevó a él a estar arriba luego de cierta recurrencia de lo contrario, Kiba no preguntó nada al momento (¿y por qué lo haría?); aunque para desgracia de Hanabi, de una manera muy patética trajo el tema a coalición apenas lo hubo recordado. Sintiendo una bochornosa incandescencia en las mejillas, Hanabi supo al verlo que no podía pretender que Kiba había escuchado mal, que ella no había dicho nada.

Un aprieto; entonces lo pensó de inmediato, lo pensó demasiado y con vergonzosa inquietud, fue más consciente que nunca de los recuerdos, de aquellas vistas que había visto sin querer y que ahora no podía eliminar del presente.

—No me gusta cómo se ven mis pechos —respondió evasiva, casi desviando el rostro desdeñando el asunto, como si se tratara de una banal pregunta sobre el clima, omitiendo el detalle del salto, por supuesto.

Kiba, bruto e ignorante Kiba, oyó palabras y a punto estuvo de menospreciar por el suelo una soberana estupidez como aquella (¿Era en serio? ¿Era eso? ¡¿Y qué carajos tenía eso que ver! ¡A quién le importaba _eso _en _ese _momento!), pero notó que su idiotez no era rechazada en una fulminante mirada instantánea, la dinámica que se había vuelto parte del juego de la normalidad, así que se lo pensó mejor pero apenas pudo contener la desconsiderada burla en una mueca pragmática, tratando infructuosamente de hallarle algún sentido a aquello, si de veras era tan importante. Hanabi entonces sí lo miró, muchísimo más perspicaz que él y lo odió, resentida, indiferente, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberle expresado algo tan íntimo.

—A mí sí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros recostado despreocupadamente con las manos tras la cabeza—, me gustan tus tetas desde cualquier ángulo.

Pero Hanabi sintió de súbito que el alma le caía a los pies, y no por las superficiales palabras intercambiadas. Era lo que subyacía a ellas, lo que Kiba sabría remotamente en un recóndito plano de su existencia en el mejor de los casos; era lo que no decía. Ese Kiba que hablaba con tan poco decoro, pero con una intención tan indebidamente procurada... Ese Kiba le hizo recordar con bochornosa claridad tanto beso de alientos cálidos, y no pudo evitar pensar que la que le gustaba era ella. Respiró, incapaz de actuar como si su reacción se debiera realmente al pueblerino consuelo de Kiba. En esos pocos segundos, aun habiéndose calmado no pudo convencerse de lo contrario y suspiró, derrotada, barriendo lo irremediable, y desvió el rostro de manera sutil cual si el tema jamás hubiese surgido.

En el pasado reciente, en el presente, y en el futuro, todavía se mirarían entre caricias, y no importaba qué, había cosas que ninguno de los dos decía en voz alta. Naturalmente Kiba supo que lo que había dicho había servido media mierda, pero al menos ella estaba serena y no molesta.

Arriba no le gustaba, porque el desagradable balanceo de sus pechos ahora inhibiría las múltiples razones sexuales a favor que Kiba no supo mencionar. Arriba no, aunque Kiba lo prefiriera porque era la única perspectiva que le permitía observar las oleadas tempestuosas que fluctuaban en el vientre de Hanabi, tan desesperadas, tan sutiles y suplicantes, que la obligaban a arquearse de maneras inusuales; a parte, claro, de cuando las aguas agitadas las observaba muy de reojo avistando sobre el refugio del oscuro Venus. Hanabi sabía que arriba era presa de un descontrol y posterior desplome absolutos que a él le provocaban sonrisillas complacientes, para luego terminar por ambos las últimas embestidas rápidas, y por eso, simplemente no.

Cuando el éxtasis del plenilunio remitía, cuando las sábanas revueltas y el aire acondicionado hubieran de secar los sudores, ella todavía estaría anclada al pecho de él por una fuerza gravitacional enfermiza, o viceversa, según fuera el caso del momento. Y era empalagoso, era un abatimiento irremisible mas una sensación de magnetismo que no se podía romper por la sexual circunstancia. Kiba le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, por los hombros o por la espalda, y aunque Hanabi estuviera ahí acurrucada, sus músculos tiesos y embelesados la relegaban a arrepentirse de haber permitido el día en que la cercanía se había vuelto un secreto implícito. El silencio caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros y el tiempo pasaba y estar juntos era cada vez más imperfecto, irritante; pero entonces Kiba besaba su frente y Hanabi sentía un sorpresivo escalofrío bajo las sábanas, aunque por dentro el rechazo siempre era instantáneo. ¿Cómo era posible que besara las raíces sudorosas de su pelo, soportando todas las imperfecciones biológicas que exudaba en tan íntima condición humana? No era lógico.

Kiba sabía que existía una ínfima sensación que no encajaba del todo; pero en su pecho, sentía que las tensiones se desvanecían del cuerpo de Hanabi instantes después de despegar los labios de su frente y volverse a recostar en el silencio absoluto. No la miraba. Le acariciaba el corto pelo, a veces, con el peso de su mentón relajado en la coronilla, y Hanabi ignoraba que sonreía para sí, porque, efectivamente, había cosas que no se decían en voz alta.

* * *

><p><em>Y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.<em>


End file.
